


The Birb

by KFlynn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: hints towards klance, keith and lance taking care of a small bird, somehow cute, this is just stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a bit too intense training in their lions, Keith and Lance managed to kick a small bird out of its nest and now Shiro insists that they care for the little one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birb

**Author's Note:**

> This... is just stupid! I tried to write something funny and amusing, but I have no idea if I succeeded at all. This is also more a ficlet than a real fanfiction, but I somehow just wanted to write something with those two and caring about a little bird sounded like the perfect reason :D

„KEITH! LANCE!“

Shiro’s yell stopped the two lions and their heads turned to look at the man on the hill.

He had crossed his arms in front of his chest and wore a deep frown on his face.

“STOP now!”

Lance made a face and huffed. He and Keith, once again, had begun to talk. That talk had turned into a banter and they had decided to settle this in their lions in a friendly fight. Just to see if Keith was really that much stronger than he claimed to be.

The lions had jumped around, shot and growled. They had deliberately chosen one spot far away from the castle and any village which could be on this planet.

So why was Shiro yelling at them like that?

“What’s wrong?”, Keith asked, slight worry audible in his voice. Was there an attack nearby? Had Zarkon found them?

Their leader visibly sighed, then pointed to the area behind them. A small spot with some trees which were mostly destroyed.

And then Keith spotted it and grew silent.

A big nest. Next to it two broken eggs. And one hatchling. Something like a bird. At least it looked like one. A small being, whose chirp was clearly audible now that the lions stood still.

“You better take care of it!”

Lance groaned.

“But Shiro, I am not a bird-daddy! I don’t even know what it eats!”

Before his sentence was even finished, the red lion’s head bowed down and the mouth opened to reveal Keith, jumping down to the animal which proved to be no bigger than one of his hands.

“Okay… we will do this.”

“WE?!”

Lance threw his head back and sighed.

“Oh Man… but… you are the mommy then, Keith!”

Keith, as dense as ever, just turned his head and shrugged before he walked back into the lion.

“I’d say we’re both daddy’s now.”

+++

“And how …what do we do now??”

Lance whined, sitting on the big couch, staring at the bird in his lap. It looked at him, sometimes chirped and ruffled its feathers which wore a strange shade of pink.

“We feed it?”

Keith sat across him, looking closely at both of them.

“Yeah.. and with what?”

“Hm… corns?”

“Where do we get corns from?”

“Meat then?”

“Meat? This birb doesn’t have any teeth!”

“Birb…?”

“Yes. This is Birb.”

He placed the animal in his hands and held him up, staring at Keith who just raised an eyebrow.

“Oooooh! Paladins!”

Lance almost flinched as Coran suddenly walked in, carrying a small plate with blue balls.

“I got the perfect food for this little and amazing creature!”

“…balls?”

“Why, yes, Lance, very observant. Balls! Made out of the fleshy meat of the most astonishing creature you might find in the entire universe! It doesn’t exist here, of course, but we still had some stored down here in this ship! How wonderful!”

“…what is it…?”, Keith inquired silently.

“Balls.”

“…yeah, we see that but..”

“No, Keith. These balls are balls.”

Lance’s mouth stood open and he laughed once.

“Balls? Like… “

With his free hand he pointed down beneath his legs and chuckled.

“Yes!”

Keith snorted, but watched him placing the plate on the table before he took one of the balls between two fingers, poked it against the bird’s beak. And again. And again.

“Argh! Let me do it, you’re hurting my birb!”

Lance reached for the ball, and now it was his turn to poke. The bird simply chirped, moved its back and then poop fell down onto the Paladin’s trousers.

He shrieked.

“My…my… ooooh maaaaan!”

Keith grinned, then got up and walked over. He placed his hand in front of the bird who hopped over to him, chirping again.

“You traitor! Daddy is really angry now!”

The red lion’s pilot only chuckled at this, grabbed one of the balls while he held the bird with his other hand. For a moment he softly tried to open its beak until he pressed forcefully enough so that the little one opened up and soon swallowed the blue ball.

Keith looked up, looking more smug than ever as Lance threw up his arms with a more than loud groan.

“Yeah! Mummy knows best, eh?”

Coran blinked while stroking his beard.

“But you are both man. Why are you…?”

“I’m just trying to me the man here in this relationship!”

“Oh! OH MY! I have to tell the Princess that you two are a couple!” 

“O… NO!”

Coran walked away with a laugh while Lance jumped up, now completely ignoring his stained trousers as he followed him, waving wildly.

“WE are not! MAN!”

“But you called him your woman.”

“NO! Just woman! I’m the man! DA MAN MAN!”

Keith blinked, followed them with his eyes until they were out of sight before he looked down at the bird. It chirped and opened its mouth.


End file.
